the severus snape's worries
by Lorenzan
Summary: l'adolescence de severus snape, ses ennuis et aussi ses tracas comme le titre l'indique. Fiction en "je"
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: les personnages ne sont pas à moi malheureusement snif... tout est à J.K. Rowling.

-Et paf dans la gueule, touché! Dommage 1 cm à gauche et ça touchait son gros pif! De toute façon ça n'aurait pas pu l'amocher plus qu'il ne l'est déjà, remarqua Sirius.

-Mais pourquoi tu t'es baissé aussi Snivellus??? C'était pas sympa franchement! ajouta James sur le ton de la conversation.

-Pfff au lieu de ça, ça a touché ses cheveux, elle est immangeable maintenant cette pomme. Note bien que même si elle l'avait frôlé je

l'aurais plus touchée.

-Arf je comfirme, elle va te glisser des mains vu la quantité d'huile sur la tête du graisseux.

Lundi après-midi, 15h52. A peine la fin des cours et voilà que ça recommence. A croire qu'ils n'ont que ça à faire... Je le savais que je n'aurais jamais dû m'aventurer dans le parc par une si belle après-midi.J'aurais dû me douter que la plupart des élèves serait venus pour profiter d'une des dernières chaudes journée de l'année. Le soleil brille, les petits oiseaux gazouillent quoi de mieux pour attirer les élèves? Et en particulier quatres de ces élèves. je les attire aussi facilement que les trolls attirent les mouches. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de passer devant eux pour rentrer. Je ne tiens pas à m'éterniser pour subir leurs moqueries. Non mais franchement qu'est-ce que je leur ai fait??? Je viens de sentir un objet non identifié heurter mon dos. Maintenant j'entends des ricanements. Surtout ne pas se retourner, ça risque d'empirer les choses. Ca y est je suis hors de portée de leurs champs de tirs. Je vois Rosier et Wilkes rirent quelques mètres plus loin. Ils prétendent être mes amis alors qu'ils ne daignent jamais m'aider contre les attaques des maraudeurs(C'est sûr que lâche comme ils sont, à quatre contre un ils ont l'avantage) ou de n'importe qui d'ailleurs. Pfff ça fait longtemps que j'ai compris qu'ils restaient avec moi uniquement pour mon savoir et par intérêt. Au moins eux la plupart du temps ils ne font que m'ignorer et c'est très bien ainsi. J'ai toujours préféré la solitude.

J'entre dans la grande salle pour le souper et me dirige vers ma place habituelle, ç'est-à-dire tout à l'avant, en restant de préférence loin de Goyle et de ces autres crétins à l'intelligence semblable. On ne sait jamais que ce serait contagieux... En même temps je lève la tête vers le plafond. Le ciel à l'air plutôt orageux maintenant et il y a pas mal de vent. Tant mieux, c'est aujourd'hui qu'on lieu les entraînements des gryffondors. Mais qu'est-ce que Bartley fait là??? Il y a des dizaines d'autres places et il faut qu'il se mette à ma place! Ils se sont tous arrangés pour me pourrir la vie ou quoi? Dépité, je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de m'assoir près de mes camarades de classes. Et en bonus, J'ai même une vue irréprochable sur la table des gryffondors avec mon quatuor préféré juste devant les yeux. Apparement Pettigrow a l'air de s'être coincé un truc dans la gorge. Je vois Potter lui donner de grandes claques dans le dos de toutes ses forces tandis que Black menace chaques secondes de tomber de sa chaise tellement il rigole. Ils sont pitoyables...

Jamais vu des bouffons pareils...

Mon regard se pose maintenant sur Lily. Lily, ma douce lily, la meilleure chose qu'il me soit arrivé de rencontrer dans ma vie si miséreuse... Elle ne remarque pas que je la fixe, trop occupé à foudroyé des yeux les trois perturbateurs à côté d'elle. Malheureusement, Potter, lui, l'a remarqué. Il se met à me fixer d'un regard mauvais qu'il croit sans doute effrayant et déstabillisant. Je me contente de fourrer une bouchée de rôti dans ma bouche et de mâcher le plus naturellement possible tout en continuant à le fixer d'un air impassible. Agir ainsi sert à lui montrer qu'il ne m'intimide pas. Il me fait une grimace de dégoût avant de reporter son attention sur Peter qui s'essuie maintenant les yeux à l'aide d'un mouchoir. C'est ça bon débarras.

Aargh Pettigrow est passé à deux doigts de me faire le plaisir de passer un séjour à l'infirmerie. J'avoue que je n'aurais sûrement pas été contre ce petit présent du destin. Mais voyons plutôt le côté positif de la chose. Les cours seraient morne et ennuyeux sans explosion de chaudrons ou sans d...

-Tu pourrais au moins me répondre quand je te parle! La politesse, tu connais pas?

-J'aimerais bien Lestange, j'aimerais bien mais étant donné le nombre de débilités que tu as l'habitude de déverser à chaque...

-Ne sois pas aussi sûr de toi Snape, me héla Rosier, pendant que Goyle essayait de calmer Lestrange comme il pouvait, ce qui ne

devait pas être bien difficile vu son gabarrit et celui plutôt maigrichon de son adversaire de lutte, Rodolphus voulait juste te rappeler que demain, on commence la journée avec un double cours de potions serpentard-gryffondors.

Wooaaaw, la déclaration du jour! C'est vrai qu'après un mois de cours je ne connais pas encore mon horaire. Chaque jour, je suis les autres comme un parfait mouton bien éduqué!

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse?

- Ca fait, dit-il en pointant un doigt vers moi, que tu as intérêt à ne pas nous décevoir et à gagner un maximum de points d'avance sur

les crétins d'à côté.

-Un accident est si vite arrivé Snape, ajouta Rodlphus avec un sourire carnassier.

Je me contente de le regarder en haussant un sourcil.

-Vous m'excuserez, mais je vais devoir me retirer, non pas que votre conversation ne soit pas euh...intéressante, mais des choses plus importantes m'appellent.

-Tu ne crois quand même pas que tu vas t'en tirer à si bon compte??? beugla Lestrange.

-Laisse-le, intervient en posant une main élégante sur son bras, je n'ai pas l'habitude de me répeter, et je le pense suffisement

intelligent pour comprendre qu'il est de son intérêt de ne pas me contrarier. Je me répète rarement et j'obtiens généralement ce que je

veux.

* Et voilà c'était le premier chapitre! C'était très court je sais mais j'èspère que vous avez quand même aimé. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez pleeease si je dois continuer ou pas.

a+, Lorenzan


	2. Escapade nocturne

Disclaimer: tous est à J.K. Rowling

Rekikou tout le monde!!! Tout d'abord merci pour vos revieuws elles m'on fait très très plaisir! Comme promis je vous poste le chapitre 2. Celui-ci est plus centré sur les maraudeurs mais c'est surtout pour les besoins de la fic après je pense que je me recentrai sur Severus, j'ai pas fini de le faire souffrir lol. J'espère que vous aller aimez!!!

escapade nocturne

Plus tard dans la soirée, du côté des maraudeurs...

-Aiieuh!!! Tu le fais exprès ou quoi??? Fais attention où tu mets les pattes, c'est la deuxième fois que tu me fous ton coude dans les côtes!

-Si tu me collais un peu moins ça n'arriverait pas. Non mais franchement, c'est tout juste si tu me souffles pas à la figure en respirant.

-Les gars, s'il-vous-plaît, faites moins de bruits on va se faire repérer, supplia Remus.

-Si l'autre binoclard n'interrompait pas mes recherches toutes les dix secondes pour se plaindre je l'aurais déjà trouvée.

-Evidemment, il faut encore que tu rejettes tout sur la faute des autres pour justifier ton incompétence. C'est pas la première fois...

-C'est vrai que toi ça ne t'arrive pas souvent des situations comme celle-ci, tu préfères laisser les autres chercher à ta place...

-Tu veux vraiment que je te lance un sortilège de chauve-furie en pleine face ou quoi??? Non seulement tu n'es même pas capable de

fouiller dans un tiroir mais en plus tu...

-Iiic! J'entends des bruits de pas qui se rapprochent couina Peter, chuuuuuuuut!

-Sombre idiot, ça vient de l'étage au-dessus... aaah mais...Oui c'est ça je l'ai! j'ai la carte! cria Sirius en brandissant la carte en l'aird'un

air hystérique. "Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises". Apparement, elle est intact. De toutes façons, Rusard n'aurait rien pu voir sans la formule...

-On l'a maintenant sortons, recommença à couiner Pettigrow en volant d'un geste brusque la carte des mains de Sirius, on a eu ce qu'on voulaitn on peur partir

-Rends-moi ça tout de suite, tu ne sais même pas t'en servir.

Remus poussa un soupir excédé en levant les yeux au ciel devant la discrétion de ses amis. Raaaaah ce qu'ils pouvaient l'agacer parfois. A ce rythme-là, Rusard allait les coincer et il était près à parier toute une boîte de chocogrenouilles que c'était à lui qu'appartenaient les pas qu'ils avaient entendus quelques secondes plus tôt de l'étage supérieure. Après tout, il était onze heure passé et peu d'élèves se risquaient à une promenade nocturne de peur de subir les remontrances du concierge aigri. Nos quatre amis avançaient donc prudemment dans un couloir du troisième étage, si on peut appeler ça prudemment. Peter et Sirius marchaient devant tandis que James et Remus suivaient derrière avec la cape d'invisibilité. Si elle leur avait été utile du temps de leur première année, ils avaient beaucoup grandi maintenant depuis cette époque et ils étaient devenus trop grand et même trop large pour l'un d'entre eux.

Les premiers avaient à peine franchis le bout du couloir qu'ils se plaquèrent brusquement contre le mur en faisant des gestes frénétiques vers les autres pour leur dire de faire la même chose et de se taire. Quelques secondes plus tard, un nez plutôt crochu pointa le bout laissant ensuite la place à son propriétaire. Severus Snape, ses cheveux graisseux pendant des deux côtés de son visage, passa d'un pas décidé devant eux sans les voir. Peter et Sirius avaient réussi à se cacher derrière une tenture qui était par chance juste derrière eux. Les autres n'avaient eu quant à eux juste à ne pas faire de bruits.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vient foutre par ici à cette heure? murmura Pettigrow d'une petite voix aigüe qui lui fit gagner un coup de poing dans

l'estomac de la part de Sirius, avant de se mettre à pousser un gémissement. La qualité première du jeune Black n'avait jamais été la

délicatesse.

Snape s'arrêta brusquement et fis volte-face d'un coup, la baguette brandie, inspectant les lieux d'un air méfiant.

Il se trouvait maintenant juste entre les quatres, les deux premiers ayant quand même pris beaucoup d'avance sur les deux autres. Ne voyant et n'entendant plus aucuns bruits, il se retourna et se remit à marcher du même pas rapide et décidé. Les maraudeurs attendirent quelques secondes qu'il ait dépassé le couloir avant de relacher leur respiration avec un soupir de soulagement.

- On a eu chaud, dit James en avançant vers Peter et Sirius.

-A votre avis qu'est-ce qu'il venait faire par ici maintenant? redemanda Peter.

-Aucune idée, répondit Sirius, mais le connaissant, ce ne devait pas être innocent. Et la prochaine fois Peter, évite d'attirer l'attention

quand on essaye de passer inaperçu.

-Oui mais je... bah non je voulais pas...

-C'est bon t'excuses pas, on sait bien que tu ne l'as pas fait exprès râla Remus, et c'était pas malin non plus de ta part, Sirius, de le

faire crier...

James ne prit pas part à la conversation, trop occupé à fixer un point apparement invisible. Quelques secondes plus tôt, il aurait juré avoir vu la tête de Servilus dépasser du mur. Une fraction de secondes seulement, car il avait juste eu à cligner des yeux qu'il avait déjà disparu. Est-ce qu'il avait rêvé ou c'était réellement Snape qui s'était douté de quelque chose et avait obtenu ce qu'il désirait, c'est-à-dire les coincer? Non, il n'avait pas rêvé, il en était sûr. Il mettrait sa main à couper là-dessus. Après tout, il était myope seulement sans lunettes et il n'avait jusque maintenant jamais eu de signes d'hallucination. Il se retourna vers ses amis et entrouvit la bouche pour leur faire part de sa désastreuse découverte mais fut vite découragé par leur discussion animée... Une chose était maintenant sûre, Rusard serait sûrement au courant de leur petite excursion. Snape ne se priverait pas pour aller le raconter. Il devait sûrement être en train de jubiler en ce moment en cherchant le concierge à travers tout le château. Pfff Patmol et sa discrétion légendaire... Les voilà dans de beaux draps. Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore allait leur donner comme punition pour être entrer par infraction dans le bureau du concierge et pour avoir repris un objet confisqué? Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par une vigoureuse tape dans le dos de la part de Sirius qui lui aurait écrasé la figure contre le mur s'il n'avait pas eu le réflexe de placer ses mains devant lui.

-Alors Jamie, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Pourquoi tu dis rien? C'est pas dans tes habitudes ça de rester muet, toi qui d'ordinaire est aussi

bavard qu'un gobelin ivre. Tu sais il est parti l'horrible graisseux...

-Justement... baffouilla James, sans même reprendre pour le diminutif qu'il détestait. J'ai crû... j'ai crû le voir passer la tête derrière le mur là-bas, dit-il en le désignant d'un vague geste de la main.

Les trois autres se raidirent d'un coup suite à ses propos en se lançant des coups d'oeils effrayés.

Remus fut le premier à sortir de sa torpeur et à régir:

- Tu as sûrement crû le voir, dit-il en insistant sur le "crû". C'est pas possible, on l'a tous vu partir...

-Oui mais apparement il est revenu, commença à s'impatienter James. Je ne suis pas fou je sais ce que j'ai vu... et lui aussi.

On est mort... On va être puni pour infraction...

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de paniquer mais il estimait que la situation le méritait largement et le manque de réaction des autres

l'irritait au plus au point.

-On ne va quand même pas rester ici sans rien faire, réagit cette foi-ci Sirius, la meilleure chose à faire pour le moment, c'est de

rentrer au dortoir. Deamin, on aura tout le temps de s'arranger avec Snivellus pour lui faire cracher le morceau.

-Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment? Je l'immagine mal coopérer... Tu n'y gagneras rien à part des insultes.

-Ta négativité m'attristent Lunard... Je serais prêt à parier qu'il n'osera rien dire. Il aura trop peur des représailles.

-Ou alors il s'en servira comme chantage...

-Qu'il essaye toujours... On saura bien le remettre à sa place... Il n'est pas encore dit que le graisseux gagnera cette bataille... Et arrête

de soupirer, c'est exaspérant.

Remus lui tourna le dos d'un air dédaigneux et ils retournèrent tous les quatres précipittement vers leur dortoir. Mieux valait ne pas s'éterniser...

Ils eurent tous plus ou moins difficile à s'endormir ce soir-là, repensant trop au faits qui venaient de se produirent. James fut le dernier à s'endormir pour plonger dans un sommeil agité et on n'entendit dans le dortoir plus que les ronflements de Peter jusqu'au matin.


	3. Vengeance Snapienne

Disclaimer: le même que les deux chapitre précédents... Tout est à J.k. Rowling

***

Rekikou tout le monde! Je poste (enfin) le chapitre 3. Toutes mes excuses pour le retard, je comptais à la base le finir bien avant, mais entre les vacances et mon examen de septembre à préparer, j'ai pas eu vraiment l'occasion d'écrire...

En tout cas un grand merci pour vos reviews, elles m'ont beaucoup encouragée!

Maintenant, trève de blabla... je vous laisse lire...

***

Il fait encore noir quand j'ouvre les yeux ce matin-là. Merlin sait combien j'ai mal dormi cette nuit. Entre les ronflements incessants de mes camarades de dortoir, les cauchemards dont Black a encore fait l'objet et le bruit suspect survenu au milieu de la nuit suivi d'une odeur tout aussi suspecte, on peut dire que j'ai été gâté. Je referme les yeux paresseussement, savourant délicieusement la tiédeur de mon lit pour quelques malheureuses secondes. Raaah ce que ça peut être bon...Je n'ai pas le courage d'ouvrir les yeux. Je n'en ai tout bonnement pas l'envie. Malheureusement le bonheur n'est pas éternel. Quelle heure est-il? Je réouvre mes yeux le plus lentement possible, tâtonnant ma table de chevet et tourne le réveil vers moi: 7h08. Je pousse un soupir, déjà blasé par cette journée. Tôt ou tard je devrais bien me lever. Plus tôt sera le mieux. Mieux vaut être tranquille et profiter de la salle de bain pendant que les autres dorment encore. Avec un peu de chance, si je vais vite, j'aurais même peut-être le plaisir d'un petit déjeuner solitaire. Je m'étire en baillant à m'en décrocher la mâchoire avant de poser le pied... droit sur le sol. C'est bon ce moment je fais attention à ce genre de petits détails, ça peut aider pour le moral. je quitte déjà le dortoir, prêt à monter vers la grande salle quand les autres commençent à peine à se lever. Je jette un regard vers mon réveil en écarquillant les yeux d'étonnement. Il faudrait qu'on m'explique comment j'ai fait pour trainer pendant 25 minutes dans la salle de bains. Moi qui d'habitudes passe mon temps à critiquer ces petites minettes qui passent leurs temps à trainer devant leur miroirs, je ne vaux guère mieux ce coup-ci. Faudra penser à changer ça Severus. Le temps ne m'avait pas paru aussi long pourtant... Juste le temps de me rincer le visage et m'habiller. Et n'étant pas spécialement un don juan, étant même plutôt tout le contraire, j'évite généralement très bien les miroirs.

Une chose est sûre, pour le petit-déjeuner solitaire, c'est râté. C'est même plus la peine de se dépêcher.

***

-Entrez jeunes gens, dépêchez-vous, Dit Slughorn d'une voix nerveuse tandis que les adolescents boutonneux entraient dans un joyeux brouhaha. Taylor, Mc Greytel, séparez-vous, je ne vous veux pas l'une à côté de l'autre, dit-il en direction de deux filles de serpentards particulièrement bavardes. ET EN SILENCE, s'il vous-plaît! On a beaucoup de travail à rattraper, j'aimerais toute votre attention...

Pas difficile de trouver le responsable pensa Severus d'un air méprisant. Cette dernière semaine, les élèves n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de voir ne serait-ce qu'un brin de moustache ou même un morceau du gros ventre de morse du vieux professeur de potion. En effet, celui-ci n'avait pas été en état de leur dispenser ses cours, ce qui n'avait pas été du goùt de tous les élèves, en particulier de notre sombre ami. Les professeurs n'avaient pas à tomber malades, ils avaient des responsabilités, qu'il les assument! Un jour passe encore, voire deux jours selon les circonstances, mais pas une semaine entière! Ils ne pouvaient pas se le permettrent, pas envers leurs élèves! Lui ne tombait jamais malade, qu'ils fassent pareils! Quelle perte de temps...

-Bien, reprit-il en se postant à l'avant de la classe une fois que le silence se fut installé et en essuyant à l'aide de sa manche la sueur de son front, Aujourd'hui, vous allez préparer une potion souvent demandée au buse, la potion de réanimation. Placez-vous par deux, QUAND j'aurais fini mes explications, dit-il en élevant la voix pour se faire entendre malgré les raclements de chaises, vous aurez exactement 53 minutes, tous les ingrédients sont indiqués au tableau, il secoua sa baguette vers le tableau pour faire apparaître les explications. Allez-y, je ne veux plus vous entendre.

Une fois qu'il eut finit de parler, les élèves commençèrent à sortir ingrédients demandés, balance et tous le matériel, reprenant leurs anciennes places auprès de leurs camarades, les serpentards s'éloignant le plus possible des rouges et ors. Seul un élève, attablés à l'avant de la classe, installait ses affaires, solitaire, ne recherchant l'aide de personne. Snape préfèrait cent fois mieux cette situation plutôt que de devoir supporter les jacassements incessants de Rosier ou alors la quantité de débilités que pouvait sortir Lestrange en moins d'une heure.

Il tourna deux fois la potion dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, lui faisant prendre une couleur plutôt rosée, souriant, si on peut appeler ça sourire, de satifaction. Selon les références du livre, c'était bien la couleur que la potion devait prendre une demi-heure plus tard. Seuls quelques élèves de sa maison étaient parvenus à avoir quelques chose de potable, mais aucune à part celle de Lily Evans, n'avaient la même couleur, ni la même consistance que la sienne. Du côté des Gryffondors, ce n'était apparement pas la gloire non plus. Potter tournait fébrilement sa potion, essyant de lui donner une autre constitance que celle du ciment frais, sous le régard d'un Remus Lupin, effaré et impuissant, les potions n'ayant jamais été son domaine de prédilection. Pitoyable, ils étaient pi-toy-able. Quant à Black et Pettigrow... Leur substance douteuse était celle de Lily était parfaite... Tout était toujours parfait chez elle de toutes manières... Des choses les simples aux choses les compliquées...

-Il ne vous reste que 2 minutes, tonna Slughorn.

De son côté, Sirius essayait tant bien que mal de faire reprendre son feu qui menaçait de rendre l'âme chaque seconde, pestant rageusement contre Peter, qui en plus d'avoir renversé de l'eau dessus, avait confondu les oeufs de dioxys avec des oeufs de salamandre. Comment pouvait-il être aussi idiot et maladroit? et surtout, comment james avait pu l'abandonner aussi lachement lui tournant le dos superbement à chaque fois qu'il s'époumonnait à lui demander son aide? D'habitude, ils faisaient toujours équiper ensemble, laissant Remus se démerder avec Peter... Sale traître... Son regard voyagea dans la classe, essayant de capter avec espoir des informations qui auraient pu lui sauver la mise. Au moins ils n'étaient pas les seuls... Seul l'horrible graisseux parvenait à ses fins. Il se mit à le fixer rageusement, jaloux du résultat que ce sale type avait encore réeussi à obtenir, une grimace de dégoùt lui déformant le visage. Qu'il penche la tête deux centimètres plus bas et ce qui lui sert de cheveux tremperaient dans la potion... C'était répugnant...

-Arrêtez tout... maintenant, dit Slughorn d'une voix forte en regardant sa montre, interrompant les travaux.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent, laissant leur professeur passer entre les bancs, à la recherche de la perle rare qu'il pourrait complimenter. Lorqu'il arriva devant le chaudron de Snape, il poussa un petit d'exclamation, avant d'ajouter d'une voix enjouée:

- Voilà une potion parfaite! 10 points pour serpentard!, dit-il, caressant sa grosse bedaine de satisfaction. Je n'attendais pas moins de vous Mr. Snape, vous avez toujours été un prép...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une explosion retentit à l'arrière de la classe, faisant sursauter ses occupants. Slughorn se retourna vers l'origine du bruit, pour assister à un spectacle plus qu'agréable à regarder pour Severus. Sirius black se tenait debout devant son chaudron, hurlant de douleur en se tenant la main. Pettigrow, pétrifié de peur devant le spectacle, poussait des petits cris perçant, ne sachant que faire pour aider son ami. Slughorn se rua vers lui, alarmé par les cris. Il écarta la main du blessé, lui faisant pousser un hurlement deux fois plus fort que les précedants. Découvrant la blessure, qui n'avait pas l'air pourtant bien grave, il demanda d'une voix alarmée:

-Mais que vous est-il arrivé? Mais répondez enfin, s'excita-t-il en secouant légèrement les épaules du jeune garçon.

-...

-Snape! Conduisez-le vite à l'infirmerie!

Celui-ci regarda son professeur avec des yeux ronds, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu. Pourquoi lui? Il resta là, interdit, ne sachant que dire ni faire. Et ses affaires? Qui allait les reprendre? Ce fut Slughorn qui le sortat de son état amorphe:

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez??? Mais dépêchez-vous enfin! hurla-t-il en se retournant vers lui.

Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre. Snape se rua dehors, renversant des chaises au passage, outragée par la façon dont le professeur avait osé lui parler. Il avait pourtant bien fait attention à poser le pied droit en premier ce matin... Ne se retournant même pas pour voir si Black le suivait, il continuait de marcher d'un pas décidé vers l'infirmerie, quand une main le retint par le bras, le forçant à s'arrêter. Il se retourna brusquement, digne d'une pub l'oreal, avant de lui cracher à la figure d'un ton hargneux:

-Lâche-moi, Black! Tu vas souiller ma robe.

Celui-ci le regarda d'un sourire carnassier. Surpris par ce brusque changement de comportement, Snape baissa les yeux vers la main de son ennemi, laissant échappé un sentiment de surprise. Elle n'avait plus aucune trace.

Black aboya d'un rire qui ressemblait à s'y méprandre à un aboiement de chien avant de poursuivre, apparement fier de lui:

-C'était bien trouvé hein?

Snape le regarda avec un air intrigué, attendant la suite des evènements. Il se doutait de ce qui allait suivre...

Devant son mutisme, Black reprit, un sourire méchant aux lèvres:

-Fallait bien que je trouve quelque chose pour t'attirer...

-M'attirer? Sois plus clair, Black. Ou serait-ce trop te demander?

-Tu sais très bien où je veux en venir, renchérit Black. Reprennant son sérieux, il lui lança du tac au tac:

-Qu'est-ce que t'as vu hier?

Sirius n'avait pas arrêter de repenser à ce qui s'était passer la veille au soir. Il devait savoir...Se faire passer pour blessé avait été la meilleure solution qu'il avait trouvée, faute de mieux. Il ne laisserai pas Servilus s'en sortir si facilement. Il avait voulu encore fourrer son ignoble nez crochu dans leurs affaires? Ah ah eh bien foi de Black, il en subirait les conséquences. Peut-être même arrêterait-il de fouiner par la suite... Mouais...il rêvait tout éveillé...

Severus, quant à lui, s'était attendu à cette question. Se formant un masque d'indifférence, il répondit:

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. Ayant dit ces mots, il lui tourna le dos et reprit le chemin de l'infirmerie.

Agacé d'être ignoré de la sorte, Sirius se jeta sur lui et le plaqua contre le mur, leur visage se touchant presque:

- Ne fais pas l'idiot,_Servilus_, dit-il en serrant les dents, je te laisse imaginer ce qui pourrait t'arriver si tu ne _coopère_ pas.

- Pourquoi devrais-je coopérer avec toi? répondit Snape, la volx ettouffée par l'emprise. Qu'aurais-je à y gagner ou plutôt devrais-je dire à y perdre? Toi et tes petits copains savez très bien agir sans aucune raison... Mais par contre, vous, vous feriez mieux de vous tenir à carreaux si vous ne voulez pas que votre petite sortie nocturne soit, euh... dévoilée.

Sirius lacha sa robe, son sourire se décomposant, regardant ses mains avec dégout, comme si elles avaient touché une chose particulierement dégoutante avant de relever les yeux sur Snape. Celui-ci, satisfait de la réaction proviquée, le regarda à son tour avec un sourire moqueur. Profitant du manque de réaction de son camarade de classe, il reprit d'un ton douceureux:

-Donc, il fit une pause, comtemplant le visage haineux de Sirius, tu vas faire ce que je te dis.

-Je ne participerai jamais à tes plans douteux ni même quoi que ce soit d'autre, sale...

-Tu vas vite te rendre compte que c'est tout dans ton intérêt, railla Severus. A moins que tu ne sois masochiste; ou encore il est possible que ton cerveau ne sache pas assimiler autant d'information en si peu de temps, ce serait plus que prob...

-Achève! hurla Sirius. Qu'est-ce que tu vas me demander? De baisser mon pantalon? Sirius semblait maintenant hors de lui, près à se jeter sur Snape.

Celui-ci leva les yeux vers le plafond, faisant mine de réfléchir.

-C'est une hypothèse, mais j'ai beaucoup mieux... Rendez-vous à 7h30, demain, devant la grande salle.

Sur ces mots, il se retourna et repartit vers la classe, laissant un Sirius interdit derrière lui.

***

Et voilà!!! Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Une petite review? Please!

Biz


End file.
